


Rebuilding

by raventree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, I know nothing about Occupational Therapy, Occupational Therapy, Paperwork, Post Trauma Recovery, Resurrection, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's resurrection highlights a potential issue. And it won't be the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Arrow and related characters belong to DC, and the CW, etc.

Resurrecting Oliver Queen is a lot more involved than the press would lead the public to believe. Before the actual court appearance, there are a million and one forms and statements to fill out and sign. Or, at least it feels that way to Oliver.  
Despite practising most of the night, it takes five minutes for Oliver to hold on to the pen well enough to begin writing. The nib rips the paper on the first down-stroke. Nobody says a word as the Public Notary produces another copy. When it becomes obvious that anything he writes will be totally illegible, Walter and Halcott, the specialist lawyer, pull the Notary aside and agree to alternative arrangements. 

Oliver lasts two sessions with the Occupational Therapist before Diggle gives in and asks some Army buddies for recommendations. Moira's choice, while qualified, was barely older than Oliver and had no relevant experiences.Diggle's pick was ex-navy, had better than twenty years on Oliver and more than a few of his own scars he doesn't like to talk about. It helps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about occupational therapists, or what kind of exercises would help regain fine motor control. If anyone does know, let me know how right or wrong I got it?

Moira Queen was waiting for John when he arrived in the morning. She did not look happy.  
"Mister Diggle, a moment of your time?"  
"Mrs Queen. What did you need?"  
"Last night I found Oliver in the kitchen. Peeling boiled eggs. He said his new occupational therapist recommended it. The occupational therapist you found him. Perhaps you could tell me what was so wrong with the old one? Or what kind of professional thinks peeling eggs is going to help Oliver's handwriting?"  
"Mrs Queen, I'm sure Mister Fenningham is good at his job, but he's young and has no experience treating someone like your son. Bill Kelly was a Navy corpsman for twenty years. He's been an occupational therapist for nearly fifteen and he works almost exclusively with combat veterans."  
"My son is not a combat veteran!"  
"Not in the usual sense, no. But every day on that island would have been a fight just to survive. If Kelly says peeling eggs will help, then it will." Moira's expression had barely changed, but her voice was softer when she spoke.  
"How?"  
"Have you ever peeled an egg, Mrs Queen? Takes a bit of finesse. Fine Motor Control. Same base skills as handwriting. Egg's a pretty good meal too. Protein, like he's used to eating, kind of bland. Safe. He didn't have to hunt it down, or worry bout dirty water making him sick, about keeping a fire going long enough or hot enough to cook it. And your eggs are the organic, free-range sort. No preservatives or additives to upset his stomach. And I'm guessing he cooked it himself, so no seasonings to overpower his tastebuds. Maybe he misses some shell, won't hurt him. And he knows that." He sighed. "Bill Kelly may not be the go to guy for the rich and famous, but he's a far better choice for Oliver than a twelve year old telling him about arthritis aids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story so far has been typed entirely on my phone. Which has a tendency to turn off the browser for no apparent reason. Luckily this has happened only once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to have three chapters, but we all know about intentions. Inspired more or less, by Oliver's line to Laurel about not really eating, sleeping or being able to sign his own name.


End file.
